


Come All Ye Fellow Wolves

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [31]
Category: due South
Genre: Big Bang complementary, Gen, Inuit gods and goddesses, Poetry, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves have music that is entirely their own, but it sometimes strikes Diefenbaker’s fancy to build on a human tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come All Ye Fellow Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dief and the Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990727) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Written as a dSC6D Big Bang complementary piece for the primary by mific.
> 
> The actual lyrics to the song "Come All Ye Bold Canadians" appear below _in italics;_ not written by myself or Diefenbaker, and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> TYK to half_a_fanboy for beta.
> 
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Wolves have music that is entirely their own, but it sometimes strikes Diefenbaker’s fancy to build on a human tune -- one such time being with the popular “Come All Ye Bold Canadians,” written about the Canadian triumph at the Siege of Detroit in the War of 1812. 

_Come all ye bold Canadians, I'd have you lend an ear_  
_Concerning a fine ditty that would make your courage cheer_  
_Concerning an engagement that we had at Sandwich town_  
_The courage of those Yankee boys so lately we pulled down_

_There was a bold commander, brave General Brock by name_  
_Took ship at Niagara and down to York he came_  
_He says, "My gallant heroes, if you'll come along with me,_  
_We'll fight those proud Yankees in the west of Canaday"_

_'Twas thus we replied: "Along with you we'll go_  
_Our knapsacks we will shoulder without any more ado_  
_Our knapsacks we will shoulder and forward we will steer;_  
_We'll fight those proud Yankees without either dread or fear"_

_We traveled all that night and a part of the next day_  
_With a determination to show them British play_  
_We traveled all that night and a part of the next day_  
_With a determination to conquer or to die_

_Our commander sent a flag to them and unto them did say_  
_"Deliver up your garrison or we'll fire on you this day"_  
_They refused to surrender, but chose to stand their ground_  
_We opened up our great guns and gave them fire a round_

_Their commander sent a flag to us, for quarters he did call_  
_"Oh, hold your guns, brave British boys, for fear you slay us all_  
_Our town you have at your command, our garrison likewise"_  
_They brought their arms and grounded them right down before our eyes_

_And now we are all home again, each man is safe and sound_  
_May the memory of this conquest all through the Province sound_  
_Success unto our volunteers who did their rights maintain_  
_And to our bold commander, brave General Brock by name_

 

**And thus, Dief’s composition: “Come All Ye Fellow Wolves”.**

 

Come all ye fellow wolves, and prick forward your ears  
As a ballad I howl that spans many wolf years  
Concerning the wily spirit-wolf, so coy and so slick  
Who from time before time has been the player of tricks

Thus the trickster wolf, Amaguq by name  
Did sometimes, with bold deceit, mighty Amarok’s power claim  
As if ‘twere Amarok who spoke  
And not sly Amaguq in jape and joke

And now I call upon you all, to sing out both their spirit names  
For neither of them dare we displease, neither must be defamed  
We point our muzzles to the skies  
And howl of the power of truths and of lies

From time before time did Amaguq watch for the mate  
Who would sire her litter and help her create  
Pups completely unlike any other  
A unique father to be paired with this unique mother

Then forward in time to the era of Man  
Who moved ever northward in search of more land  
With dogs pulling sleds they came through the snow  
And one of those dogs to the wolf-packs did go

A dog and a wolf bred a litter and later  
One half-and-half pup of theirs would be called Diefenbaker  
He would bridge the gap between wild and tame  
And would be the one Amaguq wanted to claim

Diefenbaker had a human, Benton Fraser he was called  
These two became packmates after they shared a fall  
Later, from the waters of Prince Rupert Sound  
Dief rescued Fraser else the human would have drowned

After more years had passed, their pack became three  
And as an immigrant to Canada came Ray Kowalski  
Sometimes the three together went out on Fraser’s Mountie patrol  
While other times Ray stayed at their cabin in the homemaker role

Came a particular time when Fraser and Dief went forth  
Watched closely by Negafook, the spirit Wind-from-the-North  
The spirit of the stormy weather and the cold  
Was in cahoots with Amaguq, the trickster’s mating plan to unfold

Negafook’s storm broke Fraser’s leg, which had before been shot and knifed  
So Dief had to leave his fallen friend, to seek out Ray to save Fraser’s life  
Then in a valley Diefenbaker crossed on his journey back to Ray  
Amaguk created a trail of illusory donuts, intending Dief to waylay

At first she lured Dief with the donuts and attracted him with her scent  
Then told him the donuts were not real, that soon his energy would be spent  
She falsely claimed that she was Amarok, said “run with me and be my mate”  
Offered Dief a fresh-killed caribou, wanted to leave the human to a cold fate

Back at the cabin, Ray was thinking that his packmates had been gone too long  
He tried to tell himself stay calm, but kept feeling something could be wrong  
As ever being “Mr. Instinct,” his sense of wrongness stayed in mind  
And at the same time he knew he couldn’t all alone his packmates find

Ray was wondering and worrying and waiting  
Diefenbaker and Amaguq had been mating  
Fraser had alarmingly stopped shivering and was drifting towards sleep  
And Dief told Amaguq “you have a bargain to keep”

No debt was owed, the trickster tried to maintain  
Speaking again falsely and forcefully in Amarok’s name  
But Dief, though not a spirit-wolf, was a unique being with unique power  
So, faced with the supernatural, Diefenbaker did not cower

Amaguq admired Dief’s courage, she had expected no less  
But trickster that she was, still had put him to this test  
Now to save Fraser’s life she asked Dief “in what way”  
And Dief asked her to make known the language of wolves to Ray

Then Amaguq told Dief to sing with her, muzzles raised to the sky  
And the song made true wolfish magic, not a trick or a lie  
Their voices rose together, muzzles pointed to the moon  
In a language that Ray would hear and understand very soon

Next Amaguq sang to Negafook, the storm to abate  
Wishing no more harm to Fraser now that Dief was truly her mate  
For rising temperatures she sang to the weather goddess Asiaq  
And for the same she sang also to the weather god Alighak 

One nuzzle of muzzles when the singing was done  
And Amaguq said “come back to see our cubs in the summer sun”  
Then Diefenbaker was off at a fast lope  
Headed for Ray and now filled with hope

When Dief reached the cabin, Ray ran out to meet him  
In the language of wolves did Diefenbaker greet him  
He told Ray of the Black Pine Mountain cave  
Three valleys toward the sunset, Fraser to save

Ray allowed himself a moment of shock  
When he realized he and Dief were really having a talk  
Then by helicopter they were on their way  
And airlifted Fraser to the hospital without further delay

Some months after Fraser had recovered and had returned home  
Dief left Ray and Fraser awhile, went off on his own  
For some time with Amaguq and their crossbred spirit-wolfdog brood  
Telling the pups of their parents’ first meeting and the magic donut food


End file.
